Friendship, Bravery and Him
by happydevilgirl
Summary: Hermione goes back to complete her seveth in year in hogwarts, ready for the journey being different without her two bestfriends their with her. Hardly does she know what difference it will make with Draco Malfoy being back in hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Journey

"When she was just a girl,

she expected the world

but it flew away from her reach

so she ran away in her sleep

and dreamed of Paradise."

Hermione Granger woke up with an empty feeling grumbling inside her stomach.

She reminded herself that everything was same.

Nothing was different. She was just going to complete her last year in Hogwarts without her best friends.

Well at least one of them was.

Ron hadn't spoken to her since she had told him about her decision to complete her last year in Hogwarts. Harry on the other hand had taken it well.

She remembered sitting beside the fire in the burrow.

"I wanted to tell you something guys. I'm rejoining Hogwarts to complete my last year" she had said.

"What? Blimey Hermione your jokes are getting better day by day." Ron said.

"Ron why would think I'm joking" she said.

"Because we both are not going back! What will you do without us?" said Ron in a furious tone.

"This is the only reason you can think of." spat Hermione.

"Well yeah! Harry say something"

"I have no problem with that. Actually I kind of expected it! You know she's Hermione after all!" said Harry

"Ron I don't know why you would have a problem with Hermione joining Hogwarts" said Ginny weasely who appeared from behind the door. She then placed a soft peck on Harry's cheek.

Mrs. weasely shouted for Ginny from the kitchen.

And then Ginny left. Harry followed her.

"What about us Hermione? What will happen to us?" said Ron looking down, he reached for her hand.

"What about us? Listen Ron I have been giving this… I mean us, a lot of thought. And I know you have too. And I and you both know that its just not working . Maybe we need to take a break." Said Hermione

"No I wasn't" said Ron in surprise.

"Don't lie Ron! Lies are not going to help us" said Hermione and then she stood up.

Ron grabbed her hand and said "and just when did you make this decision? Because the train leaves for Hogwarts in three days! Did you wait until the last moment deliberately?

Hermione began to leave.

"Hermione!" said Ron furiously "Don't"

Hermione opened her eyes as she blinked into reality.

A tear escaped.

All through the train ride she had been thinking about him

She really thought a break would help.

She still loved him.

He had been her best friend for years.

She had always loved him.

Just how different she came to know only in her 6th year.

Maybe she'll love him again.

She was hoping and praying that things didn't go bad between them.

He hadn't come to see her off in the kings cross station.

Suddenly she heard someone calling her name.

She slid from her bed and saw that the room was empty.

She went into the common room and saw Ginny weasely standing in the common room.

"Hurry up get dressed! Or you'll be late for airthmacy class" said Ginny.

"Coming" she shouted running back to her room.

After dressing up she went down.

There was a commotion in the common room.

"What happened" she asked Ginny.

"They let him in" she said furiously

"Who? Where?"

"Hogwarts of course!"

"Speak clearly Ginny"

"Draco Malfoy! They let him in Hogwarts!"


	2. Chapter 2: Bliss in ignorance

"I've fallen apart. I'm barely breathing.

With a broken heart, that's still beating.

In the pain, is there healing?

In your name I find meaning.

So I'm holding on.

I'm barely holding on to you"

Draco Malfoy Rummaged through his suitcase. Growing tense every second. After a thorough search for the third time, he gave up. He couldn't find his robes. He sat down in his seat defeated. He would surely be in trouble if he didn't wear his robes to Hogwarts on the first day. The train would reach Hogsmeade in less than an hour. He closed his eyes and thought of the argument he had with his mother a day before.

"Mother I can't go back" said Draco

"Why not son?" said Narcissa.

"You know why"

"Draco it's the same school, nobody will bother you because you were.."

"Because I was a Deatheater. My parents were deatheaters.

And one of them is rotting in Azkaban" said Draco looking down.

"Blaise is going back too and his parents were deatheaters too."

"But he was not who killed Dumbledore, he did not let the deatheaters into Hogwarts, he isn't me. I was a coward. Mother I can't. You wouldn't be able to bear it alone in this place"

"Son you didn't kill Dumbledore. You just disarmed him. You had no choice. You chose to protect yourself and your family. You were no coward. And it isn't about me. It's about you. You deserve this. You deserve to forget your past. You deserve a better future. And we're not talking anymore. It is killing me to see you like this. This is the only chance you have to erase all the pain. To erase what your father and I did. If not for yourself do this for me Draco." Said Narcissa

Since last night he had been thinking how it would be to go back to Hogwarts. To be back with his dorm mates. To be back to his home…. He nearly destroyed. Images of the Hogwarts battle flooded his mind. He felt ashamed the way he had let Crabbe die.

The way he let Dumbledore died. He was ready to give him a chance. He was too scared. He was a coward. And now Hogwarts would be just another place where people with cold faces would stare at him. He just wished everyone would ignore him. He found bliss in ignorance these days. He asked himself.

What do I do to ignore them behind me?

Do I follow my instincts blindly?

Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?

And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?

Do I sit here and try to stand it?

Do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?

Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin

I make the right moves but I'm lost within

I put on my daily façade but then

I just end up getting hurt again.

And all I want is some peace.

Maybe loneliness is what I need!

So many questions. Yet no answers.

He was brought back to reality as someone knocked on his compartment door.

As he opened his eyes. He saw that no one was there. He looked outside the window and saw that they had reached Hogsmeade. Time goes so fast when you don't want it to.

He stood up half heartedly and there he saw his robes were kept on his suitcase.

He thought it was weird albeit he let it go.

His nervousness reappeared as he saw the carriage rode past him.

He had reached Hogwarts. And as he entered the great hall. He could see almost everyone stare at him. And then the muttering started.

So without delay he headed for the dungeons, not looking back.

"Umm... I know he's back" said Hermione.

"What? You knew! How come you didn't tell me? Demanded Ginny.

"Well I saw him sleeping in the train, that's all!"

"That's all, nothing else. You're not upset. After you know what happened at the Malfoy manor.

"Well no! He did save Harry. But its all past. And I don't really care about past anymore"

"Well Gryffindors are all enraged. I wouldn't blame them. They're even talking about why the headmistress let all those slytherin in who refused to fight in the battle of Hogwarts with all of us"

"That's rubbish! When will people get over this?"

"Life will be hell. I hear this year even getting an acceptable would be difficult in our O.W.L! Well at least we're popular"

"I don't know. Let's just go and have breakfast now" said Hermione who had already started walking towards the door.

Author's note: peeps I'm all in for constructive criticism. Any criticism would do actually. Please tell me your views. Next chapter will soon be uploaded soon. And thanks if you even read a line! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3:Her and Him

"I used to recognize myself, its funny how reflections change. When we're becoming something else, I think its time to walk away."

"No, Draco," said Dumbledore quietly. 'It is my mercy, and not yours that matters now.'

Draco woke up. He was dreaming of that day in the astronomy tower. The first few times he had had that nightmare he'd woken up and vomited. Today a spasm hit him and he curled into a ball, gasping and dry heaving until it passed. He had tried telling his mother but then stopped, because it would cause her great distress. The nightmares were almost real, he couldn't shut them off. This was his life now. Nightmares in the morning and nightmares during night. His life was a nightmare now. He was surviving, though hardly. He looked up at the clock it was 6:00am. No one had woken up yet. Zambini was snoring in his bed. He moved his sweaty hands through his hair and then sat up straight. He couldn't sleep again. Not with the nightmares flooding his mind every time he closed his eyes! He wanted to clear his mind. So he dressed up and decided to take a walk. As he entered the great hall he kept his head down almost afraid of what he might see. He wanted to be unnoticed. He wanted to be alone. He wanted peace. But wherever he went people from some way or other threw tantrums his way. He was used to it now. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. He wanted to forget his past but people around him had this uncanny ability to ruin it for him. He wanted to move on but everyone reminded him where he went wrong. And then he laughed at the thought. He hadn't gone wrong, he was always wrong! Maybe he could blame it on his upbringing. He didn't have a choice there either. He never had a choice. Only cowards don't have a choice. He stopped thinking and headed towards the great lake. This was better he thought. The breeze was cool blowing through his hair. The sun was shining mildly. He sat down on the grass and saw his reflection on the lake. He looked so pale. There were circles under his eyes. He looked tired. He looked like he needed sleep. But that's what he did the whole summer, he slept. So he laid his head on the grass and looked at the sky, thinking about his life. Not the bad things but the moment he was really happy. Flying his broom for the first time, sitting in the Hogwarts train. The time he spent with his friends. With Crabbe, Goyle and Zambini. How arrogant and proud he was. How he loved bullying longbottom. How he thought that weaslebee belonged in the gutter. How he had enjoyed it! A sickening feeling entered his heart. He had enjoyed it all. He felt disgust.

He felt remorse now. Slowly and gradually he understood why people hated him. Everyone needed support during the time of distress. He knew this now. But people who go against you, belittle you during this time, you start to hate them. He had started hating people now. Then people hated him too. He was one of the biggest reasons of distress to people. He was the reason for everybody's loss. and…

"Draco?" said a voice from behind him. He looks behind and sees another pale figure standing above him.

"Pansy? What are you doing here?" he said tiredly.

"I've been looking for you all over the castle. I went into the dorm and saw you weren't in the bed. Never mind! Lets go have breakfast." She said pulling his hand.

"I don't want to!"

"Why? Oh baby don't tell me you're sad because of these people. I mean every slytherin is getting these stares. Nobody cares what they think."

"I do." He said looking down at the ground. Then he stood up "lets go" he knew she wouldn't stop bothering him unless he went with her! Nobody wins an argument with pansy!

"Yes!"

She could feel the eyes staring at her. All the new students looked at her with great interest while the old students and her classmates who had rejoined Hogwarts waved at her. It was big being friends with Hermione Granger. Apparently Ginny thought so. Maybe it was true. It was almost like how it had been with Harry. She now understood his complaints.

She sat beside Ginny and Parvati. . These two were nonchalantly discussing the new transfer student of hufflepup. "Gordan Schaff" who according to them was Hot and friendly. Two qualities found rarely in guys. "This was it" she thought. Her first day in Hogwarts without Harry and Ron. "It'll be alright".

Then she started munching her toast, and gulped some pumpkin juice.

Draco took a seat beside Blaise. Pansy sat beside him eyeing a boy in the hufflepup table. "He's so Hot"… "But not more than you" added Pansy seeing the smug look on Draco's face. "One more" he thought who'd stare at him with hatred. He looked up to see his face but his eyes caught another eyes. Brown eyes looking at him. And then every thought he had tried to repress flashed into his mind. The Malfoy manor. Greyback, Aunt Bellatrix, and Hermione Granger. She was lying on the floor crying in pain while he stood there. It was worst sight he had ever seen. And he did nothing to stop it! He thought the mudblood deserved it but somewhere inside his heart he knew it was wrong. He thought she was a wretched showoff, a know-it-all. But he knew better now she was brave and fearless. Quite opposite of him.

Hermione looked up to see the new boy when she caught two eyes looking at her. And then every thought flashed into her mind. Every thought she had repressed until now. The ceiling of the Malfoy manor. Bellatrix leaning over her. She could hear herself crying in pain. And then she remembered seeing the same eyes looking down at her in pity. She could sense he was terrified. And then slowly his face took shape. Then another figure took shape. Him sleeping in the Hogwarts train innocently. His robes below his seats. She entered quietly and picked it up and kept them on his suitcase. Without glancing at his face. She closed the door behind her. Knocked once and left quickly without giving it another thought.

"Malfoy", Hermione whispered

"Granger", Draco whispered.


End file.
